In the Moonlight
by acciodanrad9
Summary: Harry asks a favor of Ginny. The adventure that lies ahead for the two may bring them closer. Oneshot!


**_In the Moonlight_**

_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine._

I……………………I

Harry felt cold water engulf him as his body hit the water. He felt himself being submerged under, as he frantically moved his legs, trying to get to the surface. He subconsciously opened his mouth to scream for help, but all that he got was a mouth-full of stagnant tasting water. He felt himself go limp as the remaining air left his body…the world went dim as stars swam around his eyes and slowly faded to black….

Suddenly, he felt an arm grasp him and jerk him sideways. He felt himself flow harshly against the water as someone frantically dragged him to shore.

He began gagging and coughing as soon as he was on safe ground. He felt someone pushing on his chest and as fresh air forced itself in, he could feel the water in his lungs forcing its way out.

"Come on Harry, breathe! Please breathe!" said Ron, as he began pounding Harry's chest, trying to get him to breathe.

Harry coughed again as he raised a shaky hand towards his chest. Abruptly, he rolled over on his side and was sick on the dirt, the water in his lungs finally making an exit.

"Harry?"

After he finished being sick, he sat up on his elbows, staying there and making sure he wouldn't be sick again. "I-I'm okay, I think," Harry choked out.

"Let's get you up to the Burrow, mum will fix you up right," told Ron, as he helped Harry stand up straight.

Harry wearily leaned against Ron; the strength in his body seemed to all but disappear from the frightening experience he had just gone through.

Walking inside of the Burrow, Ron helped Harry sit on the couch while he called for Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum! Mum! Harry's hurt," yelled Ron urgently.

Mrs. Weasley came running in the living room, her face full of fear. "What's wrong? What happened?" She ran over to where Harry was sitting, looking at him, with concern.

"Fred and George threw him into the pond. He," hesitated Ron, "almost drowned."

"Drowned? DROWNED-"

Harry interrupted. "Ron saved me. Well, I really don't know how to swim… I never really lear-"

Ron looked shocked. "What? You never told us that? What about the second task, back in forth year?"

"I had the Gillyweed, Ron. If I wouldn't have had that, I would have drowned. The Dursley's never taught me to swim, you know." He felt aggravated. He wasn't the one who caused himself to almost drowned, if the twins would have listened to his pleas he wouldn't be in this situation.

Mrs. Weasley looked Harry into the eyes. "You didn't know how to swim and you didn't tell us? Harry, dear, these things can't be taken lightly."

"I know I just wanted to spend time with them. I had no intention of going in the water until Fred and George—"

"You mark my words, those boys are in for it," sighed Mrs. Weasley. "Well, I'm going to give you a bit of a pepper-up potion that shall do you good?"

Harry nodded his head as he made himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Here you are dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she handed Harry the bottle of potion. He drank it in one gulp, the effects of the potion working immediately. "That's a good boy."

Harry felt his eyes drop closed. He really wanted to take a nap. "I-I think I might take a nap, if that all right with you?"

"No problem sweetie, you just lie down and make yourself comfortable," said Mrs. Weasley as she did a quick drying charm on Harry, berating herself for forgetting to dry him sooner.

"Thanks…" said Harry before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

I……………I

Harry woke to the crackling of the fireplace. He hastily pushed off the blanket that had been placed on him. He was so hot. W_hy was the fireplace on?_

"Have a nice nap, Harry?" asked a voice, that Harry could only distinguish as Ginny's.

"Yeah. What time is it?" he asked his voice, dry with sleep, as he sat up from his lying position on the couch.

"You slept through the rest of the day, it's nearing eleven. Everyone else went to bed," said Ginny as she got off of the chair she had been sitting on and gave Harry his glasses.

"Really? I didn't mean to sleep that long…"

"Don't worry; you gave us all a terrible fright. Fred and George are really sorry, though."

Harry blushed as he looked away from her. _What must she think of me?_ "Right…"

Ginny went to sit next to him. "You know, Harry. Don't be embarrassed, lots of people can't swim."

"Yeah, I know," he said as he turned to face her.

"That's good," she sighed, content look on her face.

"So, um, why are you up so late?"

"Oh, well, Hermione lent me this book, and I just can't stop reading it. It's quite lovely," said Ginny, a dreamy look on her face.

"What's it about?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh, you know the usual Romance novel. You wouldn't be interested," replied Ginny.

Harry gave her a slight smile as he turned his head to stare outside. He always loved going to the Burrow, but he especially loved the nights. Sometimes he would sneak outside and gaze at the stars, something he had never been able to do in Surrey.

Suddenly a thought came crushing through Harry's mind. But he diminished the idea as soon as it had come. There was no way he would ask Ginny something so silly. She would probably laugh at him and run upstairs ready to tell all of her friends what the Famous-Harry-Potter needed her help.

Braveness that he had never experienced before escaped him and he felt himself asking the one question anyway. "Um...Ginny? I was wondering if maybe, maybe-"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think you could teach me how to swim?"

A smile broke across her face and at the moment all the concern Harry had melted away.

"Of course, Harry."

"Can we…right now?" he asked abruptly.

"Now? Harry it's nearing midnight, you don't want-"

"Please, no one will know. No one will see us."

She got up from where she was seated. "If that's what you want, Harry. Let's go."

Harry smiled as he followed Ginny out the door.

I……………………..I

"Right, so I'll just teach you the basics first, okay?"

Harry nodded as he watched Ginny take off her shorts and shirt; she was now only wearing her bathing suit. Harry silently took off his shirt as he walked closely to the edge where Ginny had gotten into the water.

"Come on, Harry just walk into the water until you reach your waist. Don't worry I'll be right next to you," Harry nodded his head as he was told. Images of himself being thrown into the water and not being able to save him self flashed through his mind.

Ginny watched as Harry shakily made his way into the pond. He nervously grabbed her hand to make sure she was there, which made a smile appear across her face.

When Harry was finally waist deep in the water; Ginny stood in front of him, explaining his next step. "Okay, the first thing you need to learn how to do is to breathe underwater and blow bubbles. So I want you to dunk your head under water and blow bubbles from your nose? Understand?"

Harry nervously nodded his head. He didn't like the idea of being completely submerged underwater, but it if was what Ginny wanted he would do it.

"Alright…"

Harry slowly lowered himself underneath the water. As soon as he was fully under he decided to try to do what Ginny had said 'Make Bubbles.' Of course, for the first time, it didn't turn out so well. Instead of blowing out bubbles he accidentally got some water to go up his nose, causing him to quickly reach the surface and start coughing.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked as she began pounding his back.

"Sorry, I kind of um…didn't do it right…" he said with a slight smirk on his face. He didn't want to show her how nervous he really was.

"Well, how about I go under with you? Okay, when you go under Harry, you need to close your mouth and blow air out of your nose, which will cause bubbles. But do not, blow air in…okay?"

Soon enough, Ginny had finally taught Harry the basics of staying underneath the water. Now Harry had to learn most essential part of swimming: learning how to float.

"Okay, so now we're going to start with you floating on your back. Now don't worry, I'm going to be right next to you. All you need to do is lie on your back; stick your feet up towards the center of the pond. There, good job. Now, keep your nose pointed towards the sky, don't look down and make sure you balance yourself with your legs—keep them straight...good, that's very good. Don't move. I've got you."

Harry never felt more free in his life, save for flying his broom. Floating on the water brought a new sensation, a sensation of freedom and bliss.

"Wow, this is so fantastic," Harry sighed.

"Isn't it? You're really good at this Harry. I think you've got the basic hang of it…Do you want to stop for tonight?"

Harry tried to nod his head but only that only caused himself to loose his balance and roll over onto his side, causing water to splash on Ginny. "Oops…sorry…"

"It's quite all right," smiled Ginny.

"I could never have done this without you, Ginny. Thanks," said Harry.

Ginny felt herself blush as she nodded. I would do anything for you, Harry. "No problem. I think a few more of these swimming sessions and you'll be a pro."

Harry nodded and smiled as he walked onto the shore. "And I'll say that the beautiful Ginny Weasley helped me," said Harry as he put his shirt over his bare chest.

Ginny stopped putting on her shirt and stared at Harry.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

Harry walked towards Ginny, a smile running across his face.

"Of course I do. You're very beautiful. I love everything about you. The way you always get back at you brothers if they pull a nasty trick on you. The way you hate pumpkin juice unless there is ice in the glass. The way you don't like to do your homework until it is dark outside."

Ginny felt tears gather in her eyes. This was what she had always wanted, for Harry to like her and now it was coming true. "Oh, Harry."

"What? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, nervous.

"Because, Harry, you've made me incredibly happy."

They stepped closer to each other, now a mere inch apart. Ginny could feel Harry's warm breath against her neck. She leaned into him, their lips touching. It was the best feeling either of them had ever felt. After a few minutes they broke apart, both of them smiling.

"That's was-"

"Amazing," finished Ginny.

The couple stayed there for the rest of the night, just sitting there, talking and staring up at the stars, as the moonlight shined on them. For once, everything seemed perfect.

I………….I

_Plot Bunny 108: How does Harry learn to swim?_

_Thank you Remus's Nymph for the plot bunny!_

_I hope you enjoyed it. I had the hardest time describing to teach someone how to swim. I hope I got it right…_


End file.
